WWE in MSN Conversations
by xxbrokenbass
Summary: Imagine if the WWE Superstars all had MSN… think about it! Then imagine the silliness that goes on in them!
1. Are You Ready?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own diddly squat... unfortunately…

**Notes:** Character portrayal isn't accurate…neither is speech… sorry about that! lol though this is fiction so I dunno… is that important? ANYWAY moving on! xxx

**

* * *

Are You Ready?**

**(8)…The Game…(8) a picture of the Motorhead symbol**

**:D Shawn :D **

_**Has a picture of the HBK Cross logo**_

**(8)…The Game…(8)** : Hey Shawn buddy! How r ya:D

_:D Shawn :D is Typing a Message_

**(8)…The Game…(8) **: I was thinking, we haven't picked on Vince in a while… what prank do you think we should pull? The one with the cocks again or something different?

_:D Shawn :D is Typing a Message_

_**(8)…The Game…(8)** : I was thinking about giving ol' man Vince a major wedgie on live TV… or even attaching me to a bungee jump rope and bouncing him around a bit... we could use him like a human piñata DX style! LOLOLOL!! _

_:D Shawn :D is Typing a Message_

**:D Shawn :D** : Heeey there buddy! I'm good thanks you?

**(8)…The Game…(8)** : I'm great thanks  so what do you think?

_:D Shawn :D is Typing a Message_

_5 Minutes later_

**:D Shawn :D **: Yep sounds all good! Should be good for ratings and that! hehe!

**(8)…The Game…(8)** : LOLOLOLZZZZZZ!!!!

**(8)…The Game…(8)** : DX 4-LIFE MAN!...lol this all takes me back to the good days where we used to have a laugh with the others...I remember them well sigh do you think we're too old for this?

_:D Shawn :D is Typing a Message_

_10 Minutes later_

**:D Shawn :D** : No… I mean we're just having fun aint we? We know who we are, the fans know who we are… we're just having a laugh and the fans appreciate that… at least I think they do…

(8)…The Game…(8) : YEAH! We're popular :P

_:D Shawn :D is Typing a Message_

_5 Minutes later_

**:D Shawn :D** : Popular? Are we really popular? OMG HUNT WE ARE P-O-P-U-L-A-R!

**(8)…The Game…(8)** :O Control yourself man:D

_:D Shawn :D is Typing a Message_

_2 Minutes later_

**:D Shawn :D** : pouts I can't help it! I have urges:P

(8)…The Game…(8): and you call yourself religious:P

_:D Shawn :D is Typing a Message_

_2 Seconds later_

**:D Shawn :D** : If that was "dirty" then that was clearly your own imagination! The word "urge" can be used in many different contexts!

**(8)…The Game…(8)**: coughBULLSHITcough

_:D Shawn :D is Typing a Message_

_2 Minutes later_

**:D Shawn :D** : HUNTER!

**(8)…The Game…(8)**: sorry! sorry! BULLCOCKANORY!

**:D Shawn :D** : That's better:D

**(8)…The Game…(8)**: tehehe!

**(8)…The Game…(8**): Welpers I've gots to go buddy! Gonna go shopping with the missues and then I'm having my hair done again…

**:D Shawn :D** : Oh have fun :P one thing though how'd you get off this thing?

**(8)…The Game…(8)**: You'll figure it out! CYA! Xxman hugXx


	2. Return of the Hardy

**Chap2-Return of the Hardy **

**StarlightSkittlez : **_**has ****a display picture of a big orange button and is listening to Donkey Rhubarb by Aphex Twin **_

**Matt Hardy vers 6.Zero : **_**has ****a display picture of a pair of angel wings **_

**StarlightSkittlez** – Yo Yo Yo Mattio!

**Matt Hardy vers 6.Zero** – Um… Hi? Am I talking to Crime Tyme again?

**StarlightSkittlez**—No… HEEEEEEEE

**Matt Hardy vers 6.Zero**-- …o.O

**StarlightSkittlez**—HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Matt Hardy vers 6.Zero**-- … o.O

**StarlightSkittlez**—HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Matt Hardy vers 6.Zero**— … o.O

**StarlightSkittlez**—HEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Matt Hardy vers 6.Zero**—JEFFERY NERO HARDY! CUT IT OUT!... sigh You one okay?

**StarlightSkittlez** – I know I did :D:D:D

**Matt Hardy vers 6.Zero**— Pssh…

**StarlightSkittlez** – I am the KING OF THE WORLD!!...

**Matt Hardy vers 6.Zero**— be careful saying that… Chris Jericho might come and find ya!

**StarlightSkittlez** – Pssh…like that'll happen… Wanna another go at pin the tail on the donkey?

**Matt Hardy vers 6.Zero**— What for you to laugh me again? pouts You know I'm completely rubbish at it!

**StarlightSkittlez** – I know you suck! That's why I want to beat you AGAIN at it!!

**Matt Hardy vers 6.Zero**— pouts I'm not talking to you now! You're a meany!

**StarlightSkittlez **– oh… :(

_Matt Hardy Version 2 is Now Offline and is most defiantly ignoring you Jeffrey!_

**StarlightSkittlez** – HEEEYY! How'd you do that?! I'm scared…

**StarlightSkittlez** – MOMMMY cries

**_StarlightSkittlez is now offline_**

**Matt Hardy vers 6.Zero**— Heh Heh That always works! XD


	3. Spanks with The London

**Notes:** Oh the Disclaimer still applies by the way...forgot to put it on the 2nd Chapter lol but I still don't own anything! cries

* * *

**Chap3:Spanks with The London**

**_(8) I have a small friend who seems to have a problem with you (8) is listening to Super Rad by The Aquabats and has a display picture of a fat rubber latex dressed batman_**

_**:Paul: is listening to Mojo by Peeping Tom and has a display picture of some Japanese Writing**_

**(8) I have a small friend… : **Hey Paul how's it going?

**:Paul: **Hey Swanky! Things are good howzit 4 u?

**(8) I have a small friend… : **Its Spanky… and yeah things are good ta :D

**:Paul: **Course it is Spunky!

**(8) I have a small friend… : **OI!

**:Paul: **Lol only joking! I know what your nickname is Sporky!

**(8) I have a small friend… : **… FFS !! IT'S S-P-A-…

_**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx has been added to the Conversation**_

**:Paul: **AGH ITS EVIL WOMAN!

**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx & (8) I have a small friend… : **Huh? O.O

**:Paul: **SHE WORKS FOR THE BUNNIES

**:Paul: **THE BUNNIES!

**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx: **Hi to you to? Spanks what's he on about dawg?

**(8) I have a small friend…: **Its not spanks! It's SPANKY! S-P-A-N-K-Y!!

**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx: **Sure, Sure chill out man!

**:Paul: **BUNNIES! Think of the Bunnies!

**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx: **…Um yeah o.O Think of the bunnies dawg what you on?

**:Paul: **My name's Paul.

**(8) I have a small friend…: **Hi Paul! I'm Spanky!

**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx: **Ithought you two already knew each other?

**:Paul: **Of course we do! You don't though… You called me –and I quote- "Dawg"

**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx: And you c**alled me –and I quote- "Evil Woman"

**(8) I have a small friend…: **I want Tacos…

**:Paul: **Haha I ate them all yesterdaaay!!

**(8) I have a small friend…: **Evil Child!

**:Paul: **My NAME is PAUL!

**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx: **Chill dawg!

_**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx has changed her Personal Message to : 69 Eyes-Gothic Girl**_

**:Paul:** It's Paul! Why won't anybody believe me?

**(8) I have a small friend…: **Hi Paul!

**:Paul:** YAAAAAYY! Konnichiwa!

**(8) I have a small friend…: **Me no comprende la English amigo!

**:Paul: **KNARK

**(8) I have a small friend…: **KNARK KNARK

**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx: **LOL you dorks!

**:Paul: **KNARK?

**(8) I have a small friend…: **KNARK KNARK! KNARK!!

**_XxDirrtyxxDivaxx has been blocked and can't participate in the game…I mean Conversation…_**

**:Paul: **Hehe

**(8) I have a small friend…: **(6)

**:Paul: **KNARK JUB JUB KNARK! JUB JUB KNARK:D

**(8) I have a small friend…: **That's the most sense you've made all day!

**_(8) I have a small friend who seems to have a problem with you (8) and :Paul: both appear to be offline _**

_**They've gone Taco hunting apparently…**_


	4. Photoshop Divas

**Chap4-Photoshop Divas**

**Xx Twinkle Brown Eyes xx Layla Love you Kooky!**

**Xx .Caramel Sparks. xX (L) Candice Sparkle in an Eye**

**(8) Michelle (8) I'll teach you a COOL lesson!**

**(L)Maria(L) I (l) You Punky MWAH! XXX **

**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx **

**_Have all been added to the Orgy… I mean_ _conversation_**

**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx : **THEY BLOCKED ME :'(

**(8) Michelle (8) I'll teach you a COOL lesson: **Oh get over yourself!

**(L)Maria(L) I (l) You Punky MWAH! XXX : **Who blocked you sweetie?

**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx : **Brian and Paul!!! cries

**(8) Michelle (8) I'll teach you a COOL lesson: **Like I said!get over yourself!

**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx : **Shut up! My heart is like broken!

**(L)Maria(L) I (l) You Punky MWAH! XXX : **Aww! Sweetie hugs

**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx : **sniff thanks Maria! You're so sweet!

**(L)Maria(L) I (l) You Punky MWAH! XXX : **Hehe

**(8) Michelle (8) I'll teach you a COOL lesson: **Gags

**Xx Twinkle Brown Eyes xx Layla Love you Kooky: **Man you're heartless! Chick you can always teach 'em a lesson :P

**(8) Michelle (8) I'll teach you a COOL lesson: **HEY! That's a good idea! I'll teach her a lesson!

**Xx .Caramel Sparks. xX (L) Candice Sparkle in an Eye: **Does my nose look too big?

**(L)Maria(L) I (l) You Punky MWAH! XXX : **No way hunni! It looks fine! You're gorgeous!

**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx : **WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT TEACHING ME A LESSON? STEP OUTSIDE BIATCH!

**(8) Michelle (8) I'll teach you a COOL lesson: **I'd GLADLY teach you a lesson you skank!

_**XxDirrtyxxDivaxx & (8) Michelle (8) I'll teach you a COOL lesson! Have both changed their status to Away (Cat Fighting)**_

_**Queen of Hollywood & Queen Sharmell have been added to the conversation**_

**Xx Twinkle Brown Eyes xx Layla Love you Kooky: **O.O looky! Here comes "royalty"

**Queen of Hollywood & Queen Sharmell: **Damn straight!

**Queen Sharmell: **Bow down Peasants! All hail King Booka!

**Xx Twinkle Brown Eyes xx Layla Love you Kooky: **PEASANTS? YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD!

**Queen Sharmell: **I BEG YOUR PARDON?

**Xx Twinkle Brown Eyes xx Layla Love you Kooky: **You heard and by the way… Stop stealing my accent! You're totally ruining it!

**Queen Sharmell: **I beg to differ peasant! I speak Queen's English!

**Xx Twinkle Brown Eyes xx Layla Love you Kooky: **Pssh… sounds it!

**Queen Sharmell: **let's settle this Royalty to Peasant! Step outside the court if you will

**Xx Twinkle Brown Eyes xx Layla Love you Kooky: My pleasure SKANK!**

_**Xx Twinkle Brown Eyes xx & (8) Queen Sharmell Have both changed their status to Away (Cat Fighting)**_

_**Queen of Hollywood has left the conversation**_

_**She thinks she's not worth this chapter apparently…**_

**Xx .Caramel Sparks. xX (L) Candice Sparkle in an Eye: **Oh gee… guess that just leaves you and me Maria… Care to grab a latte with me and Torrie?

**(L)Maria(L) I (l) You Punky MWAH! XXX : A what?**

**Xx .Caramel Sparks. xX (L) Candice Sparkle in an Eye: **A latte, with me and Torrie?

**(L)Maria(L) I (l) You Punky MWAH! XXX : **Oh… :D Sure!!

**Xx .Caramel Sparks. xX (L) Candice Sparkle in an Eye: **Great, We'll meet you at 5 outside Starbucks!

**(L)Maria(L) I (l) You Punky MWAH! XXX : **nods okay hunni!

**Xx .Caramel Sparks. xX (L) Candice Sparkle in an Eye: It's just opposite the hotel we're staying at by the way**

**(L)Maria(L) I (l) You Punky MWAH! XXX : Oh? Okay! See ya there then?**

**Xx .Caramel Sparks. xX (L) Candice Sparkle in an Eye: yeppers bibi hunni! XxAir KissxX **

_**Xx .Caramel Sparks. xX (L) Candice Sparkle in an Eye is Offline**_

**(L)Maria(L) I (l) You Punky MWAH! XXX :** Which hotel? O.O

**_Oh Dear! Will Maria ever meet Candice and Torrie? Come to think of it... will those two be ready in time in the first place?_**


	5. Conversations between Fire and Death

**Notes: Someone suggested this one in a review and it gave me an idea… have you got any particular wrestlers that you want to see in this story? lemme know if ya have! xxx**

* * *

**Cipher Shiv has a display picture of a skull like creature saying "evil needs candy too" his personal message says: **few love me, many hate me…but at the end of the day… respect is your only option!

**Twisted Pyrolysis has a picture of a pair of No Fear eyes his personal message says: **silence is my best virtue...honest…

**Cipher Shiv: **bro –nods-

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **bro –nods back-

**Cipher Shiv: **How are ya boy?

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **Not bad you?

**Cipher Shiv: **I'm rather good thanks

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **-nods-

**Cipher Shiv: **-nods-

…_**After a long absence of silence between the two Destruction Brothers…**_

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **pyro

**Cipher Shiv: **huh?

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **pyro

**Cipher Shiv: **what's that mean boy?

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **fire

**Cipher Shiv: **WHERE?

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **nowhere

**Cipher Shiv: **what?

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **just wanted to see what you'd do that's all

**Cipher Shiv: **evil.

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **I know I am but what are you?

**Cipher Shiv: **evil. Duh

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **since when were you evil?

**Cipher Shiv: **since I said so. Don't make me prove it boy!

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **fine

**Cipher Shiv: **did I tell I brought the new Keith Urban CD the other day?

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **Only about a thousand times bro

**Cipher Shiv: **oh… did I tell you I got the new Nick Lachey album too?

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **Only about ten thousand times bro

**Cipher Shiv: **oh… I got the new Kid Rock album as well XD

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **-sigh- I know I know…

**Cipher Shiv: **oh… I got the new Kid Rock album as well XD

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **Unfortunately I know that too

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **MY DVD SOLD 500,000 COPIES

**Cipher Shiv: **Pssh…so? I have a third nipple!

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **EWWWWWW OMG EWWWWWWWWW O-M-G

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **Much too much information!

**Cipher Shiv: **Heh Heh

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **That was really mean!

**Cipher Shiv: **Well I did say I am evil!

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **so did!

**Cipher Shiv: **Well I said it second! Everyone knows second is the best!

**Twisted Pyrolysis: **fine

**Cipher Shiv: **hehe

_**You can't talk to Twisted Pyrolysis he appears to be Offline **_

**Cipher Shiv: **WHAT? Why when I get my hands on him…

**_Cipher Shiv is now Offline_**

**Twisted Pyrolysis:** hehehehe! that always works on him!...now where did he hide his damn Harley?! -plays evil laughter sound- (6)

**_Twisted Pyrolysis has now changed his status to Away (looking for Taker's Harley)... Good luck kid!_**


	6. A Legend Killer ego vs A Rated R double

**Notes**: Another few more suggested ones! ) keep 'em coming!...Oh I've also just remembered that I haven't put up a disclaimer up for any of these chapters… apart from the 1st one…hmm does that matter?... :S…I still don't claim to own any superstar if it does… but oh how I wish I own DX and Team Rated RKO! -sigh- … anyway…**HAPPY NEW YEAR**… as of writing this it's… been nearly an hour and a half since midnight ) tres cool xxx

* * *

**Chap6-A Legend Killer ego vs. A Rated R double team **

****

**_&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once-& has a display picture of him in nothing more then a towel and a smirk… _**

**_() EdgeAcation Factor () (L) has a picture of himself with his lovely lady friend Lita, they are sharing a smoothie together and are pulling goofy faces while doing it_**

**_--- XxAmyxX --- (L) has been added to the conversation straight away… after all she always supports her man; --- XxAmyxX --- (L) is listening to Less teeth More Tits by The Lunachicks by the way…_**

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **Hey

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **Hey dude

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **Hey how's it going?

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L):**Edge doesn't have to answer that question if he doesn't want too!

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **LOL you know she's right, so I'm not going to answer that question

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **Fine… It's alright… I know you feel threatened by my superior masculinity and look stupid compared to my ultra intelligent mind!

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L):**Please refrain from giving self serving answers!

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **Yeah no-one likes a liar!

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **and no-one likes anyone who uses his woman as a shield to hide behind… a woman who is currently listening to a dyke song! After all why listen to a song that demands more tits if you are not a man?

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L): **For your information Mr Orton "Less teeth, more tits" is a song about real women, women who do not flaunt their assets to gain success, women who are not sluttish, plastic and fake…just hardworking, have intelligence and make a real difference to the world… something I know quite a lot about actually…

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **Oh that I don't _doubt_

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **Besides… you've seen what my lovely Li can do! She certainly aint no slouch! ;)

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L): **My point exactly babes

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **But you weren't making that point

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **Yes she was… You've gotta read between the lines dude, she was totally making that point!

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L): **Course I was! I thought you were intelligent?

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **What? Of course I am! And you still weren't making that point

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **It was totally implied man!

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L): **Indeeeed! Don't be such a reekazoid Randy!

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **A what?

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **You heard the lady… geez Li does he have any concept of the English language or not?

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L): **Clearly not!

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **HEY! I have an excellent grasp of the English language thank you very much!

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **Oh_ sure_

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L): **Let's not be so harsh on him Edgekins! After all he was brought up by a Cowboy!

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **Ohyeah! tehehe

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L): **-smirk-

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **An excellent cowboyyou forgot to mention!

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L): **Oh _sure_

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **lol … why you even got a picture of yourself wearing a towel anyway? Li's a taken lady I'm afraid!

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **Oh fuck off… I'm actually trying to impress a lady acquaintance **ELSEWHERE** if you have to know

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L): **Oh _Randy! _I'm hurt! I thought I was the only lady in your life! And to think I was going to give some very friendly advice about shaving your back! Why speak so harshly when all I'm trying be is nice? ;'(

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **What are you talking about? You've been at me all day and I don't have a hairy back…my name isn't A-train

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **Oh contray! It might as well be! All me and Li see is black hair on your back!

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L): **We're not seeing things either! After all 2 pairs of eyes are better than one!

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **You're talking nonsense! I had my back waxed before that picture was taken so it clearly can't be hairy!

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **HAHAHAHA BACK WAXER!

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **Shut Up! A body this good has to be kept in top condition!

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **_sure_. Hey Li babes did I tell ya about my friend who waxed his back?

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L): **What was he the one that did it to keep him in tip top condition for his "lady acquaintances"?

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **Oh _totally_

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **Shut up you two! You're just jealous!

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L): **Of what may we ask?

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **Of…of my greatness! Yeah! My greatness!

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L): **That we don't _doubt_

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **Totally! I am G-R-E-A-T! that spells GREAT as if you didn't know! And you are so looking at it!

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **Oh really? So if you're so great…How many titles have you won then?

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **Um… about…um… -mutters- about 4? 5? Something like that…

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **Oh right! See when you've won more titles than me then maybe…just maybe you can call yourself great! But for now I've won more titles, I don't have to impress lady acquaintances because I've got my own freak on a leash right here hehe!... and I certainly don't look stupidby bragging about everything all the time… everyone know I'm like totally great!

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L): **You tell 'em babes! –Smirks-

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **Yeah well I've totally beaten more legends then you!

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **Oh? What titles has that got you then?

**&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once: **OH SHUTUP! Just cause you're better then me, it doesn't mean you have to be such a big… such a big…Meany!

**_&-Don't hate, Appreciate…greatness only comes once is now offline... He's currently run off crying because he hasn't won as many titles as Edge… _**

_**I'm sure he'll feel better in the morning? Face it at least he's not a 24 time looser or something… or 24 time winner… however you want to look at it…**_

**() EdgeAcation Factor (): **on contray "Big meany" is my third middle name hehe (6) nowwhere were we babes? ;)

**--- XxAmyxX --- (L): **) we were right about to… (Trails off)

…**_WOAH! I don't think we want to know where they were...this is a K+ Fiction after all_**


	7. Hats off at dawn

**Chap7-Hats off at dawn**

**_J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A is in the Hiz House apparently_**

**_While America's most wanted assures me he's nothing to do with the FBI _**

_**But John Cena and Kevin Federline are no doubt here in this conversation… Ice T anyone?**_

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A: **Yo yo! Easy dawg you don't wanna over stretch yourself!

**America's most wanted: **Over stretch myself? Dude you know your totally gonna be flat out on your back when I'm done with you!

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A: **Easy! I don't wanna know what business you get up to with that wife of yourself

**America's most wanted:** Ex wife… get with the times man

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A:** Oh I know, see once she had a taste of what life was like with a _real _man and not a human leech… she knew which one was more satisfying ;)

**America's most wanted:** S_ure. _Guess that's why she aint with you then eh? You're about as real as McDonald's healthy foods campaign so quit trippin dawg!

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A: **Oh don't worry! there's no need to trip… you know you're gonna be flat on your back come this Monday!

**America's most wanted: **_Sure I am… I'm you'd LOVE to see me on my back!_

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A: **Oh totally!

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A: **Hang on wait a minute! EW you sick freak!

**America's most wanted: **HAHAHA!

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A: **: well I can hit it with Lohan, Hilton and Spears!

**America's most wanted: **Yeah in your dreams probably! See at least I've scored with at least one of them!

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A: **Oh_right _that sure got you going places

**America's most wanted: **It defiantly did!

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A: **Fame and fortune for being nothing more somebody else's husband? And not a very good one at that…

**America's most wanted: **At least I scored with Britney Spears! That's something you or Justin Timberlake can't brag about!

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A: **Oh _totally! _But I know one thing I can _totally _brag about!

**America's most wanted: **What's that huh?

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A: **Being physic

**America's most wanted: **Physic?Pssh… you talk shit you know that?

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A: **Oh no! I do not… that is what you do! But at any rate… yes I am physic!

**America's most wanted: **Okay physic**… **I spose you already no then that I'm gonna beat your ass! So you know that your ass better run!

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A: **I beg to differ… all I see is disillusion! No the real outcome is Monday night your ass is gonna be handed to you by yours truly and that is no shit!

**America's most wanted: **Pssh… yeah yeah… watch your back son!

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A: **Oh I'll watch mine so long as you watch yours!

**_Cue wild western music, shifty eyes from both John Cena and Kevin Federline and stepping back from the computers… well backwards…_**

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A: **On your marks…

**America's most wanted: **DRAW!

_**A race ensures towards the block button**_

**J to the O to the N to the C to the E to the A: **Oh snap son! You knowbest not to mess with the best!

_**John raises his hands in that horn taunt he does… and he then spins his championship belt… acting as if beating a human leach was that important… pssh…who cares?**_

_**It does leave one thing to do though…**_

_**Kevin Federline you've been officially BLOCKED feel the block dust! Oh yes madam!!**_


	8. A Very International Affair

**Chap8- A Very International Affair**

**Notes: **For the sake of the sake of things… Rey Mysetrio is speaking Spanish rather then Mexican…Oh and I've had to up the rating aswell… for language mainly and sometimes implication of certain things…. Still enjoy the chapter! & Thank you so much for the reviews and ideas ) xxx

**SirRoyalPleaser has a picture of the Union Jack**

**6-1-9 has a display picture of a gold Mexican mask**

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)) is being stalked by Michael Cole…who is funnily enough called in this conversation "stalker" oh and he also has a display picture of the words "help me"…don't blame him!... **

**SirRoyalPleaser: **Why good day there chaps!

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)): **What you saying son?

**SirRoyalPleaser: -sigh- **Good Afternoon

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)): **What you saying son?

**SirRoyalPleaser: **-sigh- Good Afternoon y'all

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)): **Ah now I get ya… you know I don't swing that way with the whole "chaps" thing…I'm from New York for gods sake!

**Stalker:** GAY PRIDE! GAAAY PRIDE!

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)):** Look Coley just because you swing that way doesn't me I do…. I am a wrestling GOD, I am above legends… I am a GOD… an announcing GOD a wrestling GOD and I make more money then you because I am GOD!

**SirRoyalPleaser: **Indeed you are sir…Indeed you are

**6-1-9: **Que un kisser del asno! Hehe él me parece estúpido y él tiene un sombrero mudo! Estúpido sombrero hehe!

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)): **What you saying son?

**6-1-9: **Por favour?

**SirRoyalPleaser: **Speak bloody English!

**Stalker: **And Rey Mysetrio has just dissed JBL's hatLOL

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)): **What you saying about my hat: and WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?

**Stalker: **Because I love you! Deal with it.

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)): **Ugh get a life!

**Stalker: **Please John we can sort this out! I love you I really do!

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)): **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!

**Stalker:** I told you! I love you! I wont ever leave you! Your so much nicer then that other announcer guy…

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)):** What Tazz?

**Stalker:** No the older guy

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)): **-shudders- YOU ARE SICK BOY SICK!

**Stalker: **John… :'(

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)): **Don't call me John! I am GOD and I demand you STAY AWAY!

_**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)) has changed his status to ((backing away slowly)) Stalker is singing "Nobody wants to be lonely…lets mate and save the country"and is coming onto JBL**_

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)): **YOU HAVE BASTARDISED THE BACKSTREET BOYS :'( I HATE YOU!!

_**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)) has now changed his status to ((RUNNING AWAY!!))**_

**6-1-9: **Por favour?

**SirRoyalPleaser: **He weren't speaking to you, you bloody idiot!

**6-1-9: **¡cierre para arriba¡usted cerdo arrogent¡usted huele como el asno de un burro!

**SirRoyalPleaser: **Yes and I shagged your mum too!

**6-1-9: **bastardo ignorante!

**SirRoyalPleaser: **pssh Hardly.

**6-1-9: **usted es sí ése hehe

**SirRoyalPleaser: **I beg to differ… I am not that disgusting word

**6-1-9: **usted sigue siendo sí ése

**SirRoyalPleaser: Listen Rey why don't we stop this tomfoolery?**

**6-1-9: **quizá

**SirRoyalPleaser: **SeeI knew we could come to some sort of agreement!

**_A loud whipping noise is heard with an audible yell of "I'm comin home mama"… _**

_**JBL is screaming like a little girl at this point…**_

**SirRoyalPleaser: Well Mr Mysterio ol chap I'm afraid I'm going to help my chum goodbye sir!**

**6-1-9: **adiós enemigo

**SirRoyalPleaser: **Spanish is such a beautiful language!

**_William Regal has scurried off to join Michael Cole and JBL… he is trying to help JBL break free of Michal Cole's clutches… how there is confusion… and the whip is yet again cracked… a loud moan is heard with "Oh mer…cy!"_**

_**JBL looks physically sick…**_

_**Poor man!**_

_**XD**_

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)):** I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUUUUUUU!

**_10 minutes later_**

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)):** Can I join in?

**SirRoyalPleaser:** Suits you sir!

**I am a wrestling GOD ((Texan Pride)):** YEEEEE HA!


	9. You Cant Get Me

**Chap9- You Can't Get Me!**

**All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions has a display picture of Himself and is listening to Diana Ross**

**World ChampionHere to Stay has a display picture of the World Title and is listening to Disturbed**

**All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions: **I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU AND BECOME A 7 TIME 7 TIME CHAMPION!

**World ChampionHere to Stay: **ooo scared… you couldn't do it before so what makes you think you think you can do it again?

**All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions: **BECAUSE I AM KING!

**World ChampionHere to Stay: **You're as bad as JBL and him proclaiming he's GOD all the time… 8-

**All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions: **DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM! I'M BETTER THEN THAT PEASANT! I'M KING! K-I-N-G!

**World ChampionHere to Stay: **Tell me "King" where you even from?

**All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions: **I am from a place better then Washington!

**World ChampionHere to Stay: **DON'T make me Batista Bomb your ass

**All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions: **You can try! For your information…where I'm from is classified.

**World ChampionHere to Stay: **I see… see I heard a rumour you were Texinglish! Is this true?

**All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions: **I'm from Harlem you blithering imbecile!

**World ChampionHere to Stay: **Oh right…so you're not from Houston then?

**All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions: **I'm from America….that's all you need to know

**World ChampionHere to Stay: **Oh right… so how comes you speak in that crappy excuse for an English accent then?

**All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions: **Its royal speak… the English sound completely different…

**World ChampionHere to Stay: **You sound like a Regal wannabe to me…

**All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions: **SIR William Regal! He is more dignified and respectful then you are**…**

**World ChampionHere to Stay: **He's also a brown noser

**All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions: **Hisnose has nothing to do with it

**World ChampionHere to Stay: **pssh yeah yeah… I feel sorry for the English…they have to now put up with you and Regal bastardising their accent

**All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions: **Accent is regional… Standard English is universal. Get it right you lowly lowly peasant

**World ChampionHere to Stay: **YOU watch you mouth boy… your speaking to the world champion here!

**All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions: **Yeah which you stole from me

**World ChampionHere to Stay: **Stole from you? I beat you fair and square!

**All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions: **10,000 bucks says you cant do it 2 times in a row

**World ChampionHere to Stay: **Oh really?

**_A race to the X-Box 360 ensures and a frantic rush to the controllers ensures… its King Booker vs. Batista on Smackdown! vs. Raw 2007…_**

**World ChampionHere to Stay: **Here's an example of where Art meets Real life bitch!

**All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions: **I will have my revenge peasant! REVENGE!

_**World ChampionHere to Stay & All Hail King Booker, Champion of Champions status has been changed to (AWAY-Beating the shit out of each other)**_

**And so another dirt sheet rumour begins –shakes head- Celebs are so careless these days!**


	10. A Psychotic Affair

**Chap10- A Psychotic Affair**

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?) has a display picture of a black rose**

**I miss Trishy ( has a display picture of Trish Stratus**

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **I'm the original psycho bitch you skank!

**I miss Trishy (: **NO I AM!

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **NOT! NO RETURNS! Hahahaha!

**I miss Trishy (: **:

**I miss Trishy (: **Well I love Trishy more

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **Well I hate Trishy more

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **:

**I miss Trishy (: **Love's better then Hate

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **Well indifference is longer!

**I miss Trishy (: **:

**I miss Trishy (: **:

**I miss Trishy (: **I have more headless Barbie's then you

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **I have more headless cabbage patch dolls then you ::::

**I miss Trishy (: **:::::

**I miss Trishy (: **I have a banana

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **Oranges are better! Hahahaha

**I miss Trishy (: **HA Bananas are cleaner and you can peal them easier! Hahahaha

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **Yeah? Well you're a SKANK and I'mgonna mess you up!

**I miss Trishy (: **One word…

**I miss Trishy (: **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **ONE WORD TO YOU!

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **SKANK::::

**I miss Trishy (: **lmao I can so kick your psychotic ass

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **lmfao! Wanna bet? Skank?

**I miss Trishy (: **Rotflmao! Don't make me actually laugh –blinks-

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **Rotlmfao I'll mess you up skank! I still am the original psycho bitch! Hahahaha!

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **I'm gonna mess you up so bad when I get to you on my list…like your buddy Trishy wishy! You're gonna be sorry you heard the name Victoria!

**I miss Trishy (: OOO I'm shaking in my size 8 ugg boots!**

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **You will be Hahahaha!

**I miss Trishy (: **Skank.

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **Bitch!

**I miss Trishy (: **psycho!

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **why thank you I know! Hope you know it takes one to know one!

**I miss Trishy (: **weeeeeeee!

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**I miss Trishy (: **wanna go see Trishy? I have Pecan pie for on the way?

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **Make it blueberry flavoured and I'm totally there!

**I miss Trishy (: **See you in Toronto babe! Xxx 3

**I aint the lady to mess with (Wanna be on MY list?): **like ditto! Xxx 3


	11. He Who Yells Loudest…PT 1

**Chapter 11- He Who Yells Loudest…PT 1 **

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy and My name is Montel Vontavious Porter both have display pictures of themselves, My name is Montel Vontavious Porter is listening to **

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy:** MRRRRRRRRRR KEEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDY! ...Kennedy… REQUIRES A DOUGNUT PLEASE!

**My name is Montel Vontavious Porter:**Come again?

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy**: MRRRRRRRRRR KEEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDY! …Kennedy… REALLLLY WANTS ONE OF YOUR DOUGNUTS PLEEAASE!

**My name is Montel Vontavious Porter:**Haha… No.

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy**: MRRRRRRRRRR KEEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDY! …Kennedy…PLEEAASE!

**My name is Montel Vontavious Porter:**let me think about it…I'm still thinking… No.

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy**:'(

**My name is Montel Vontavious Porter:**O.O

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy**: MRRRRRRRRRR KEEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDY! …Kennedy… YTF WONT YOU GIVE KEENNEDDY A DOUGHNUT?

**My name is Montel Vontavious Porter:**b/c… you smell funny…

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy**: MRRRRRRRRRR KEEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDY! …Kennedy… does not smell funny

**My name is Montel Vontavious Porter:**-nods- you doo!

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy**: MRRRRRRRRRR KEEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDY! …Kennedy… not… and you look like a power ranger

**My name is Montel Vontavious Porter: **Power Rangers are cool. I loved the Blue Ranger… he was sooo cool!

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy**: MRRRRRRRRRR KEEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDY! …Kennedy…HAHAHA YOU LIKE THE POWER RANGERS!

**My name is Montel Vontavious Porter: **AND? They're cool! Besides don't change the subject you still smell funny…and you're still not getting any doughnuts…

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy**: MRRRRRRRRRR KEEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDY! …Kennedy… I don't want any doughnuts now… I might end up looking like you!

**My name is Montel Vontavious Porter: **Which would be a vast improvement!

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy**: MRRRRRRRRRR KEEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDY! …Kennedy… Yeah if you wanna look like a fat power ranger!

**My name is Montel Vontavious Porter: **HEY! You hurt my feelings :'(

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy**: MRRRRRRRRRR KEEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDY! …Kennedy… aww poor baby… do I get doughnuts now!

**My name is Montel Vontavious Porter: **TAKE 'EM TAKE 'EM AAALLLL! –WAILS- :'(

**Mister Kennedy...Kennedy**: MRRRRRRRRRR KEEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDY! …Kennedy… why thank you:D so did you watch the game last night?

**My name is Montel Vontavious Porter:** -sniff- yes…

**TBC**


	12. A Popup Break

**Chapter 12- A Popup Break **

****

**_Good evening ladies and gentlemen , boys and girls of ALLL AGES! _**

**_To the millions! (AND MILLIONS) Of internet…um… people? Out there! _**

"Shawn you just fucking ruined it"

"HEEEY NO CURSING! THIS IS A FAMILY ORIENTATED UM…THING"

"It's a story Shawn! A godamn story!"

"HEEYY NO BLASHPHEMING! Gosh darnit!"

"Let's just get on with this popup ad... Face it we kinda NEED the money!"

"You might but I'm one of those million thingys…"

"Millionaire? Yeah so am I! But I still need money"

"Uh…why?"

"Cause… It's all about the Benjamin's!"

"Uh… no? Its all about the fans **not** the money"

"Oh? Yeah them too…"

"-sigh-… let's get on with this 'Mr McMahon' "

"Don't ever call me that again!"

"Fine then "Mr Helmsley-McMcMahon"! Let's get on with this!"

**_This popup is brought to by Degeneration X and we just want to tell you about our amazing buy one get one Hunter free offer! _**

"SHAWN! YOU MESSED IT UP AGAIN"

"Fine."

**_This popup is brought to by Degeneration X and we just want to tell you about our amazing buy one get one Hunter free in a crate offer! _**

"I DON'T want to be free in a crate…in fact I don't want to be on an offer –pout-"

"Then stop annoying me!...The internet is a powerful thing you know! I can always put you on EBay!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT EBAY!... hang on you don't know how to use the internet! You take like 10 mins to talk to me on MSN!"

"I know how to use EBay! That doesn't involve Typing!"

"You have to enter your details!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DARN YOU EBAY!"

"Haha you can't put me on the Internet!"

"Lets just get on with this advert now–pouts-"

"Fine."

**_Good evening ladies and gentlemen , boys and girls of ALLL AGES! _**

**_To the millions! (AND MILLIONS) Of fans out there! _**

**_This popup is brought to by Degeneration X and we just want to tell you about our amazing offer on WWE Shop DOT com! _**

**_Yes Shawn… you can buy DX Shirts half price! _**

**_o-m-g Hunt! HALF PRICE! Don't forget the cool DX baseball caps! _**

**_Oh yeah buddy! You guys –and girls- can them half price at WWE Shop DOT com! _**

**_And if you're not down with that… _**

**_We gots 2 words for ya! _**

**_SUCK IT! _**

**_If you're a sucker that actually buys this then of course we got another set of words for ya THANK YOU! _**

"Hunter!"

"Oh fine!"

**_DX IS A TRADEMARK LOGO OF WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT...ALL COPYRIGHT AND RIGHTS RESERVED _**

"There that didn't kill you did it?"

"No–sigh-"

"EEE money…money…moneymoneymoney"

"hehe"

_Shawn Michaels and Triple H dance off the screens… not really realising that neither of them actually had to speak in a popup... as its just an iddy biddy advert that "pops up"… _

_But oh well! –shrugs- _

_D _

****

****


	13. He Who Yells LoudestPT 2

**Chapter 13-He who yells Loudest Part 2 **

**Notes: **Thank You guys for your responses!It's awesome to here how much people are enjoying this story!

Remember if you've got any suggestions...suggest away! xxx

**_Gimant doesn't have a display picture nor does Kharili _**

**Gimant: **fgdushaygv!! I casnmt spelss anyething! 

**Kharili: **GLOSPHHFD!

**Gimant: **I'm supposeedfsaz ti be "Giant!"… bvcut this kieyboard is too smalls

**Kharili: **GLOSPHHFD!

**Gimant::: **

**Gimant: **I hatesss teechnnnolgy!

**Kharili: **GAH!

**Gimant: **BRBBBRB

**Kharili: **oo k?

**_Gimant has gone to gets… I mean get… hey its contagious alrite?... a prodding stick to type with…His status is Away (Need a stick) Kharili has changed his name to The Great Khali…and his display picture is now up- it's of a white tiger and Shelton misses his Momma and Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man have been added to the conversation…Shelton has a DP of Charlie and Charlie has a DP of Shelton… these guys don't just love themselves y'know! _**

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **charlllieee! You're the best you know that?

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **no way Shelton you're the best!

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **no you're the best ist!

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **no you are man!

**The Great Khali: **Chaps I don't mean to interrupt this dazzling conversation… but you are the world's greatest tag team so that surely means you both are the greatest?

**Shelton**** misses his Momma & Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **We know we're the greatest! It's all about which us out of the greatest is the best ist!

**The Great Khali: **Well… best out of what?

**Shelton**** misses his Momma & Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **Cooking

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **I make a mean Fry Up! Ala Mother!

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **And I make a mean Coriander rice pudding!

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **We need to share the love for our best food y'know!

**The Great Khali: **I see…Why not say a kind fry up and coriander rice pudding rather then mean fry ups and coriander pudding if you're sharing so much love?

**Shelton**** misses his Momma & Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **Because… It doesn't matter! Food doesn't have a personality! O.O We can love food without a personality

**The Great Khali: **Interesting idea there…have any of you actually tried making a lunch? Or even a dinner for that matter?

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **No… Charlie burns the sandwiches…

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man:** and Shelton butters the sausages the wrong way around…

**The Great Khali: **I see… you do know you butter bread and cook sausages?

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **Oh gee Shelton now the Great One tells us…

**The Great Khali: **Please do not call me that… last time called me the "GO" I had a large lawsuit on my hands…literally…

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **Interesting Khal… o.o

**The Great Khali: **My name isn't Khal! Its Khali :

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **Oops… sorry…

**The Great Khali: **Apology accepted…now back to this cooking thing… trying making sandwiches the right way…and actually cooking sausages… then 1) You wont become ill and 2) Um… you can make something more too!

**Shelton**** misses his Momma & Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **Cheers GO!

**The Great Khali: **np my brothers! Now if you don't mind I must meditate and continue to find the meaning of life… good day!

**_The Great Khali has changed his status to Away (find the meaning of life), Gimant has now broken his computer… apparently the stick did work…only it worked a little too well… so he is now offline… _**

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **Pssh… Khali has some nerve

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **YEAH!

**Shelton**** misses his Momma:** I mean my sausages don't make people ill…

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **and cooked sandwiches are toasty!

**Shelton**** misses his Momma:** PSSH… Khali doesn't have any teeth… so he aint one to talk about cooking…

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **Yeah man PSSH! ... He's been at the doughnuts innit?

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **Haha yep he has!

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **Care to get a Dominos? I don't feel like cooking…

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **Groovy dude… Cya there man!

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **A'rite cool!

**_Before Shelton and Charlie make it a takeaway… _**

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy**: MRRRRRRRRRR KEEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDY! …Kennedy… DID YOU JUST SAY DOUGHNUTS?

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man & Shelton misses his Momma: **Yeah while ripping Khali man… what's yo gig?

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy**: MRRRRRRRRRR KEEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDY! …Kennedy… I WANT DOUGHNUTS!

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man & Shelton misses his Momma: **And? We want pizza…your point?

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy**: MRRRRRRRRRR KEEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDY! …Kennedy… MAKE WITH THE DOUGHNUTS NOW?

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man & Shelton misses his Momma: **Even if we did have doughnuts we wouldn't give them to you… you don't have any manners!

**IT's a fucking religion and I'll show you the way drop to your knees and join in when I say Mister Kennedy...Kennedy**: MRRRRRRRRRR KEEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEDY! …Kennedy… DOUGHNUTS! PLEASE?

**_Before Shelton and Charlie have a chance to reply, Kennedy has been assaulted by a large iced doughnut flung at his head! Angry, Kennedy wants revenge for this miscreant! _**

**_However before he's even got up…more doughnuts are flung at Kennedy…and before long the doughnut supply has run out… a spatula had been thrown, on target, at Kennedy – shazam! - Kennedy has been knocked out for the 3 count by a spatula! _**

****

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man & Shelton misses his Momma: **HOLY SMOKES! We must get out of here before anybody blames us!

****

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **If anybody asks who we are I'm Shelton

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **and I'm Charles

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **Wait a minute man you can't Charles… you sound…y'know…posh!

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **You can't be Shelton 'cause you sound black!

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **Fine! I'll be Charles!

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **and I'll be Shelton

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man & Shelton misses his Momma: **The greatest names in the world!

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **Next to James Brown!

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **and George Bush****

**Shelton**** misses his Momma: **Let's go make our great escape man

**Hippy Hip Tye Dye Man: **YEAH!

**_Despite living miles away from Kennedy, Charles and Shelton are hiding behind a keyboard and "escaping" _**

**The Great Khali: **I have found the meaning of life! It's in a box of Oreos… now the question is… which box of Oreos contains the meaning of life? Hmm…trouble times…

**_Who is this doughnut flinging Donald Trump? Will this question ever be answered? MVP has been staying quiet… while Donald Trump himself has enlisted several lawyers… _**

**_What does this all mean? _**

**_Will the resident superhero "The Hurricane" make an appearance and save the day? _**

**_I doubt it because Gregory Helms has threatened to sue if The Hurricane returns… _**

**_Won't anybody save the day from this doughnut flinging miscreant? _**

**_ARE WE DOOOMED? _**

**_Watch this space _**

****

****

****

**_Okay you can finish watching… :P Maybe we'll be doomed another day… I quite fancy some Cheerios… _**


	14. Umaga, Estrada & The Nobodies Part 1

**Chapter 14- Umaga, Estrada & The Nobodies Part 1 **

**Estrada: **Nobody talks to my client without getting though me first! Haha

**Nobody A:** Can I talk to your client?

**Estrada: **Sure!

**Nobody B: **Can I also talk to you client?

**Estrada: **No you is a looser! Haha!

**_Estrada blocks Nobody B _**

****

**Nobody A: **Hey there sexy how's it going?

**_-Interrupts-_**** Estrada: **My client is not sexy! He's the Samoan Bulldozer Umaga!

**Nobody A: **OMG UMAGA?!

**Estrada: **OMG indeed…O.o

**Nobody A: **He's so big and sexy…

**Estrada: **Yes… I mean NO! Umaga bulldoze him! Haha

**Nobody A: **But Umaga I love you baby!

**Estrada: **BULLDOZE HIM NOOW! Haha

**Nobody A:** I've loved you since you debuted…you're so strong and dominating…I LESS THEN 3 YOU BABY! WE'RE GOOD FOR EACH OTHER!

**Estrada:** UMAGA! BULLDOZE! NOW!

**_A loud rumbling is heard as Umaga is running and building steam to bulldoze this poor sucker! _**

**Umaga: **GAHHHHH BRUMMM BRUM BRUM BRUM BRUUMMMM… BRUM BRUM GAH SPIKE!

****

**_Umaga blinks then runs back to play with his toy cars Nobody A, who is as flat as a pancake, looks like he's died and gone to heaven _**

**_Estrada blocks Nobody A _**

****

**Estrada: **Another one for the team eh Oomageewaagee! Haha!

**Umaga**: **_- looks up from his toy at Estrada shiftily- _**Gimme cheeseballs!

**Estrada:** **_-gulps-_** Um… there has no cheeseballs Haha?

**Umaga:** **_-roars- _**ME WANT CHEESEBALLS –stomps his feet-

****

**_Estrada starts to back away slowly out of the house and down the street…Umaga is in hot pursuit stomping his feet and shouting "ME WANT CHEESEBALLS" Tripping over a very flattened Nobody A…Estrada steals his cheeseballs… _**

****

**Estrada: **HERE here's your cheeseballs! ...don't kill me please? Haha!

**Umaga: **WEEE CHEESEBALLS!

An excited Umaga tears open the packet of cheeseballs…

**Umaga: **THESE ARENT ROUNDED! **_–Throws Nobody A at Estrada who bounces of his well coiffured hair denting it ever so slightly- _**

**Nobody A: **Thank You Baby!

**Umaga:** ME WANT CHEESEBALLS!

**_The previous running street scene repeats itself until… _**

****

****

**Umaga:** … o.o… gimme money!

**Estrada: **What? Haha?

**Umaga: **shop…money…shop…cheeseballs

**Estrada: **Uh? Haha?

**Umaga: **Gimme money! GIMME GIMME GIMME –jumps up and down in the middle of the street-

**Estrada: **I uh… -looks at Nobody A- HE HAS MONEY ASK HIM! ASK HIM NOOWW! Haha

**Umaga: **Can I have some money for some cheeseballs please?

**Nobody A: **Sure baby! –hands over $5-

**Umaga: **sqeeeeeeeeeeee! THANK YOU! –Proceeds to bulldoze his way to the shop as fast as possible Nobody A is pursuing him…-

**Estrada:** -sigh- o.O Haha

**_-- Meanwhile at the shop-- _**

**_Umaga has bulldozed his way to the shop… somewhat literally… and has piled the counter with cheeseballs…only thing is he's pushed his way past John Cena who has a massive pile of pixie sticks and Jeff Hardy who has a massive pile of Oreos (mmm Oreos)… oh dear… MIX UP AT ISLE 3! _**

****

**_o) _**

****

**_When did this stop being an MSN conversation? _**

**_Anyways… _**

**_Basically Umaga's ended up with pixie sticks… Jeff Hardy's ended up with cheeseballs and John Cena's ended up with Oreos… they're all so hungry they pay for their stuff and guzzle it all that food down!... _**

****

**_UmagaMassive sugar rush _**

**_John Cena slightly ill _**

**_Jeff Hardy Um… he's still crazy but now with cheesy breath? _**

****

**_Oh dear…. OO this doesn't bode well… _**

****

**_Eww Jeff is breathing cheesy breath into peoples faces down the street… it would be quite funny… if it wasn't slightly demented? _**

****

**_& _**

****

**_Umaga is running around all hyper… _**

****

**_Hm… _**

**_Part 2 might be interesting! Lol _**


	15. I am a billionaire gimme a raise

**Chapter 15- I am a billionaire gimme a raise**

**_Vinny Mac a Mado has a display picture of him and Candice Michelle he is listening to Sean Paul's We Be Burnin _**

**_Donny Trump a Maxo has a display picture of him and Torrie Wilson he is listening to Sean Paul's Temperature _**

**_Shane o Mac (I hate DX) has a defaced display picture of D-Generation X… the kid needs to get a sense of humour! He's listening to Kittie-Charlotte and his status is away (plotting) _**

**_P.S (it's a secret! hehe) is listening to Fall Out Boy and who's status is away also… _**

**Vinny Mac a Mado:**Donald –nods-

**Donny Trump a Maxo:**Vincent –nods-

**Vinny Mac a Mado:** YOU'RE FIRED!

**Donny Trump a Maxo: **YOURRR'EEE FIIRRREED!

**Vinny Mac a Mado: **-sigh- why do you have to be better then me?

**Donny Trump a Maxo: **well if you say "your fired" with a bit more expression and more conviction maybe it'll be just a bit better!

**Vinny Mac a Mado: **well if you weren't such a dirty cheat! And a dirty thief! Then I would have a life! A life!

**P.S (it's a secret! Hehe!): **-buts in- stop sounding so emo dad!

**Vinny Mac a Mado: **Oh shut up Stephanie! We all know you got your name from the Da Vinci code! _Real original! _

**P.S (it's a secret! Hehe!): **MY SECRET! Nooo:'(

**_P.S (it's a secret! Hehe!) is now listening to Crybaby-Sean Paul and is still away… _**

**Donny Trump a Maxo: **Your original company name was stolen from some panda company y'know WW-

**Vinny Mac a Mado: **no don't say it I'll get sued!

**Donny Trump a Maxo: **F! WWF!

**Vinny Mac a Mado: **nooo! The unmentionable name! nooo!

**_At the mention of the three little unmentionable letters 3 men dressed up as panda have stormed the McMahon residence! _**

**Shane o Mac (I hate DX):**DON'T WORRY DADDY I'LL SAVE YOUUU! I KNOW JU JITZU!

**_Apparently so do these panda men… and well… Vince McMahon and Shane McMahon are being dragged to the courts as we speak… well as I speak at any rate… _**

**Vinny Mac a Mado: **DAMN YOU TRUMP! Now I'm gonna get sued… I'll make you pay!

**Donny Trump a Maxo: **LOL by what copying me?

**Vinny Mac a Mado: **Grr you will pay!

**Donny Trump a Maxo: **don't think so I didn't make my billions by being generous to copycats like you! Now bye bye soon to be baldie! Hehe! XD

**Vinny Mac a Mado: **I send hate in your general direction:

**Donny Trump a Maxo: **In jail? Don't think so! Bwhahaha!

**_Some men will apparently do anything for their hair… who would've of thought it eh?_**

**_saying WWF gets you sent to court... oh shit... PANDA MEN! nooo!_**


End file.
